Stannis Jellicoe
Biography Stannis Jellicoe was born in North West England on mankinds ancient home world of earth in 3266, he has one younger brother (Oren). His family were comfortably off and Stannis was educated at Manchester Grammar School before going up to Oxford where he was captain of the Cricket XI and also won blue's for boxing and fencing. After graduating he attended the Federal Naval Accademy in Eta Cassiopeia where despite excelling as a pilot he was dismissed for repeated insubordination and violent conduct. After his dismissal from the navy Stannis enrolled on the Pilots Federation training program and passed out after accelerated training. He received his Sidewinder and made use of his and his family's connections to gain a head start as an independent pilot establishing a successful haulage business based in Epsilon Serpents but stretching as far as Alioth where he had a loose romantic involvement with Kira Gómez, an executive with the Alioth Independents who (unbeknown to Jellicoe at the time), shortly after they parted company, bore him a son. This changed when his Type 9 freighter was ambushed by pirates and his engineer was murdered by the Hand Gang as he bailed out of the stricken ship. Following the death of his friend Stannis turned his thoughts to revenge and over the next four years waged a one man wat on the Hand Gang in a heavily customised Fer de Lance. Since that time Jellicoe has led a much more itinerant life travelling around the bubble as a bounty hunter and Federal mercenary, he is officially an officer of the Federal Reclamation Co but is believed to have close ties to the mysterious Children of Raxxla. Personality Jellicoe projects an image of suave, gentlemanly calm with an apparent devil may care attitude and ability to crack jokes in the face of danger. He has a liking for the finer things in life, enjoying the best restaurants, gentlemen clubs and the company of the rich and powerful. When met in person he appears good natured and warm hearted with impeccable manners and a ready wit but this hides an emotional coldness that few outside his very closest friends have any notion exists. While Jellicoe works hard at creating the image of the jovial, stiff upper lipped officer and gentleman beneath the surface lurks a dark and visceral savagery that comes to the fore in dangerous or life threatening face to face encounters. He has a preference for action over talk which has occasionally led him to hasty, even rash decisions. While Jellicoe tries to be a force for good in the galaxy he is not above using others for his own purposes, especially if it is a stranger to him and has long since divorced sex from any emotional attachment. He is generally loyal to the Federation and while he does still believe it to be the by far the best of the three superpowers he is becoming increasingly aware of its flaws. Jellicoe is fiercely loyal to his crew and will change into the gates of hell itself for any of them, he is very fond of Kira Gómez though this had never quite extended to genuine love, his recently discovered son he adores and would take any risk and suffer any consequences to protect him. Current Ships * Federal Corvette - Resolution * Anaconda - Warspite * Python - Vanguard * Fern de Lance - Valiant * Federal Dropship - Audacious Sold/Destroyed Ships * Lakon Type 9 - Argus Notes/Trivia Unknown to Jellicoe his very bookish and naïve younger brother Oren has recently enrolled for Pilots Federation training. Category:Main Characters